<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virus by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693012">Virus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven'>The Raven (theravenyesthatone)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Virus (1999)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments that will last a lifetime...</p><p>---</p><p>You think this is obscure? I have a dozen unfinished stories on a hard drive somewhere that are even more obscure. Heh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kelly "Kit" Foster/Nadia Vinogradiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Virus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>DISCLAIMER: </b>They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...<br/><b>AUTHOR'S NOTE:</b> When I first saw this movie, I was like: Hmmm, will you two just kiss and will someone please get rid of that Baldwin brother? My opinion was fortified the second time I saw it, but then I got very ill before I could write a word of fanfiction. So now I am writing from memory and believe me, my memory is not very good even at the best of times...<br/><b>SPOILERS:</b> The entire movie.</p><p>
  <b>Virus</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>By The Raven</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kelly "Kit" Foster's Bedroom, present day.</b>
</p><p>"Nadia!" Kit Foster woke herself up with her shout, and as she struggled with sweat soaked blankets to sit up, the last vestiges of her nightmare faded.</p><p>Another night of interrupted sleep, filled with horrifying and disturbing dreams.</p><p>"Shit..." Kit said, as she rolled out of her bed and moved towards her bathroom, casting aside her sweat soaked tee shirt as she went.</p><p>The events that clouded her days and filled her nights with terror, were not that old, so Kit had no trouble recalling them and as she examined her sleep deprived features in her bathroom mirror, she saw the physical and mental scars that had been left, clearly.</p><p>Kit washed her face and combed a shaky hand through her hair before pulling on her robe and moving towards her living area, knowing full well that she would be unable to sleep anymore tonight.</p><p>No, it was time to drink and remember and Kit knew full well that her thoughts would not focus on the alien menace that had killed so many people, including most of her crew, and it would not be about the storm that drove them to the Russian ship...</p><p>Kit's memories were focused instead on Nadia Vinogradiya, Chief Science Officer of the good ship, Akademic Vladislav Volkov.</p><p>
  <b>Aboard the Akademic Vladislav Volkov, 2 months prior.</b>
</p><p>As the two women huddled together, trying desperately to outrun and out think the insane mechanical horror that stalked them both, the scents of grease, sweat, soot and fear surrounded them in the stifling heat.</p><p>It was too late now, too late to heed the warnings of Nadia Vinogradiya, now it was simply a matter of somehow surviving...</p><p>Crushed together, by circumstance and need, the two women had bonded in a way that normally took weeks, or months, not mere minutes and hours.</p><p>Kit Foster, felt the unfamiliar sensation of intense tenderness and need envelop her as she looked at the elegant profile of her impromptu companion.</p><p>As the Navigator for the Sea Star, she had never had the inclination for form any attachments, be they casual or otherwise, though she would have easily had the time.</p><p>The irony of her situation did not escape the fiercely proud woman; she now had the inclination, but she most certainly did not have the time.</p><p>"Fuck!" Kit muttered under her breath as she tried to force her aching muscles to relax a little from their cramped state.</p><p>Her muttered exclamation did not go unnoticed by her companion and the Russian woman turned to look at her and Kit found herself trapped by the intense gaze, pinned in place as surely as a butterfly in a display case.</p><p>Something in the Navigator's expression must have been far more revealing than it should have been, as in a matter of heartbeats, the Russian Science Officer had closed the distance between them, her gaze unreadable.</p><p>Startled but intrigued, Kit forced herself to remain still as Nadia brought their lips together briefly, the taste of salt and ship engines joining their kiss.</p><p>Then, despite the horror, the fear and the danger that surrounded them, the two women deepened their contact, suddenly desperate for more, for eachother, for humanity.</p><p>So, for a short while, joy, love and passion filled their lives...</p><p>
  <b>Kelly "Kit" Foster's Living Room, present day.</b>
</p><p>As she set her drink down, the former Navigator sighed from deep within...</p><p>Nadia was dead now, the momentary love of her life, was gone forever, except in Kit's dreams and fantasies.</p><p>With another sigh, Kit rose and moved back to her living room window, calmly gazing out over the wide ocean view that was displayed before her.</p><p>Nadia might have been gone forever, but Kit also knew, that the Russian beauty, who had captured her soul in just a few moments, would be with her for a lifetime...</p><p> </p><p><b>The End</b> <b></b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>